Bad Girls Will Be Bad
by Olivian101
Summary: Kimberly Crawford- She'll kill you if you call her that, but that's her name. Anyway, She's a bad, popular party girl. Jackson Brewer, He'll also kill you if you call him that, but anyway, he's a popular bad boy, and like Kim, he's known for his one-night stands. Since they have so much in common it sounds like a match made in heaven, But could they ever trust each other?
1. Chapter 1

Kim's POV

I was in the middle of class when the principal announced the best news ever.

"Attention, students! The school has gotten permission from all of your parents and you will all be assigned to houses. I know this is surprise to all of you students, but the board of education thought that this would improve social and interactive skills. Everyone will live in a house with three other people. Two girls and two boys will live together. If there is any sexual relationships reported, you will be moved to a house by yourself. There will be no adult there, so we are trusting you are all mature enough to handle yourself. Outside of the office, there is a computer in which you put your name in and your roommates names will appear. Good luck students!

I flash a mischievous smile to Grace, my best friend. We both knew that we could get the principal to switch us into the same house if we wanted to. She probably already put us in the same house because she knew we'd do something bad if she didn't. I'm known as the bad girl in our school. But, I'm also the most popular. And I'm the kind of girl who can make a guy melt with a smile or wave. I get what I want when I want it. Grace hasn't done anything to bad, but because she's my best friend my image has sort of gotten her a bad girl image to. At first she hated her new image, but a few make out sessions from some of the hottest guys in school she changed her mind. After suffering through class, the bell _finally _rang and Grace and I were the first people out. At least three guys came up to me and Grace, trying to get us to go out with them. "Shut up and leave us the freak alone!" I yelled. "Aww, poor Kimmy, has too much attention." Jack Brewer, mocking _me._ "Shut up, not in the mood." I snapped. "Two seconds ago you and Grace were talking and you seemed happy then." Jack's smug smirk made me sick. "Shut it!" Grace said bitterly, linking arms with me and walking away with me. We sat down in our next class, the last one of the day before the weekend. A few minutes later we heard the bell announcing that the principal had additional announcements. "Attention students. If you wish, you can move on your house this weekend. Before moving, please check in with myself and your parents. Since I know Kimberly Crawford and Jackson Brewer, I am especially talking to you is all. Learn lots and enjoy your last block." I cross my arms over my chest. It's actually kind of funny that she thinks I'm going to be embarrassed. Everyone knows who and how I am, so who does she think she's kidding? I pass a note to Grace that said:

Hi Gracie! That principal should really get one of the bus drivers to run her over. Clap if you agree.

Grace gave me an applause, laughing hard. "Miss Crawford, Miss Penn, Is there something wrong?" Our teacher asks. "No, just your face." I reply sweetly. "Miss Crawford, detention." I pretend to look sad. Another note appeared on my desk.

Kim, You're not really gonna go, are you?

I reply: No, that teacher's just grouchy because she's never gotten laid.

Once Grace read it, she covered her mouth with her hand to hide her giggle. The teacher gave her a stern look, but Grace just rolled her eyes. "Yo, Penn," said Jerry, Jack's obnoxious best friend, "What's on the ceiling?" Jack laughed. "It's gonna be your head if you don't shut up!" Grace snorted. I use my elbow to poke her. Once she looks at me, I tell her "Nice one, I'll have to use that one." Grace smiled. I knew my approval meant a lot her. I may be ruthless to my one-night stands, but if you got close to me, I'll always be there for you.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim's POV (AFTER SCHOOL)

"I'm so excited!" Grace said. "Why?" I asked. "To see who my roommates are!" Grace exclaimed. "Uh, 'my'? You mean 'our'. I'll bet you that the principal put us together."

"How much?"

"Twenty bucks."

"You're on."

When we finally reached the computer, there was a line. I got right to work. I went to the front of the line, where Tanner, a fairly popular guy was typing in his name. "Hey Tanner." I said flirtatiously. "Oh, hey, what's up?" He was confused on why I was talking to him. _Legit reason to be confused._ "This." I said quickly, then kissing him in front of everybody. When I pulled back, he was to dazed to remember that he had been doing something, and walked away. "Hey, Crawford, smooth move. He was so disgusted, he ran away!" I heard laughter. Ugh, Jack and Jerry. "Shut up!" I snapped. Grace had already put her name in. I was the first name on her list! Jack looked over her list, grinned, and said, "You mean, shut it, roomie." He said with a smirk. I looked over and the second and third name on Grace's list was Jackson Brewer and Jerry Martinez. "NO, NO, NO!" I yelled. My yells of bloody murder made the principal come out of her office. "Is there a problem, Ms Crawford?" I glared at her she should know, for putting me with an idiot! "Yes, A million times yes!" I yelled. "Ms Crawford, I have put you with you best friend, count your blessings." She said calmly, walking back to her office. "_Please _tell me you're not moving in this weekend!" I ask Jack, knowing I sound whiny, but I'm Kim Crawford, I _always _get my way. Except now. What changed? I stormed outside to the parking lot, finding my silver Mustang. I climbed in, slamming the door. Of all people, why Jack Brewer, why!? Grace tapped on the window to the passenger side and I unlocked the door. She climbs in, handing me a twenty-dollar bill. I smile, remembering our bet. "It's fine Kim. You'll have me. And Jerry isn't so bad." I snorted. "Anyone who hangs out with Jack Brewer willingly is bad." Grace sighed. "We'll be living with them. Piss them off enough and they'll eventually learn not to screw with us." I smile at the thought of Jack and Jerry serving us breakfast in bed. Then Jack would probably try to do something else in bed. "Can we just go home and pack our stuff? You help me, I'll help you?" Grace suggested gently. I nodded, put the key in the ignition. First we go to Grace's. "I'm going to miss this room." Grace said, looking around her blue room. "You can hire painters. And you're parents should give you money to redecorate. And you'll get to design another room!" I say, trying to get her as excited as I was for the new house. "You're right." Grace got her silver suitcase out of her closet. "That's pretty small, you should take another one." I suggested. "This one is for my makeup and perfume. I'll need like three more for my clothes." I smile at how familiar this was. Last year Grace had gone with my family to the beach and my little brother had to leave his clothes behind so her stuff would fit in our car. After about a hour, we drive to my house. We go upstairs and go to my room. After another hour my stuff was ready and we drive back to school. "So, how are you going to decorate your room?" I asked Grace as we were walking to the principal's office. She thought for a moment, then replied. "I'm thinking sea foam green walls, black furniture, A sea foam green carpet, and a walk in closet. What about you?" I hadn't really given my room much thought, but I have an idea. "Hot pink curtains and bedspread, zebra print pillows and maybe a chair, and a rug. Caribbean blue furniture and light purple walls." It sounded like my dream room. "I love that!" Grace said as we finally reached our destination. "Hi." I said stiffly to the principal, letting her know I wasn't happy with who I was now living with. "Your full names are Kimberly Anne Crawford and Grace Skye Penn, correct?" We nod. "And your roommates are Jackson Logan Brewer and Jerry Sergio Martinez, right?" We nod again. "Here is your house keys, you're in house 101." (Smiles to my Kickin' It At PCA fans!) "And here is a $100 dollar Food Lion card for groceries. Good Luck." The principal's politeness was making me sick. "Come on Grace, I don't want to catch her politeness." Grace giggled as I grabbed her arm and we walked out to my Mustang. "Hey, I have a designer's and a painter's business card in my purse, you can call them and make a appointment," I say, backing up out of the parking place and exiting to the road. "And we should probably make a list for food. I'm not going to starve all weekend." Grace nodded, looking at the business cards. "Lola Leanne. She just sounds fabulous!" I glanced over at Grace, and she was holding the designers business card. "Yeah, I guess. Personally, I like Kim Crawford better, but that's just me." Grace playfully rolled her eyes and smiled. "Hey, isn't Drew Wakefield's party tomorrow?" I ask. "Yeah, but unless he has the good stuff I'm not going." 'The good stuff' is our little joke for alcohol. We both loved the three G's: Getting high, getting laid, getting out. Even though Grace isn't usually bad, she has caught on a little to my lifestyle. "We'll have to be late though, unless you want to skip cheer leading practice." I shot Grace a dirty look. "I can't skip, I'm the captain! And if you skip, I swear I'll kick you off!" I say playfully, wagging my finger at her. She rolled her eyes. "Yes, mommy!" I pressed my foot hard on the brake, making Grace fly forward. "Hey, what was that for!?"_  
_

"Sorry, brake check." I smiled smugly at her and she hit my arm. About five minutes later, we get to our new house, and Grace and I jumped out. The first room that came as I unlocked the door was a large room that had a large red leather couch, and two matching recliners, all facing a fireplace with a TV above it. The room eventually opened in to a kitchen, which had white marble counter tops and wood cabinets. A silver blender, toaster, and microwave sat on the counter tops. A refrigerator sat next to wooden shelves, that matched the cherry cabinets. Grace and I found a hallway with four doors. Two of them held bedrooms and there was a bathroom. One had stairs going down to a basement, where there was a pullout couch and a small TV. There was also a ping pong table. As we went upstairs, we noticed a staircase we had missed when we walked in. We climbed and saw two large bedrooms and we each threw our stuff we had left at the door in the rooms, claiming them as ours. Then we discovered another bathroom, and a small room that we both had the same idea for. "Walk in closet?" Grace asked. "Walk-in closet. The setup is perfect. The guys can have the two bedrooms and share the bathroom, and we can have the giant rooms and share that bathroom and share half of the closet each. I love this place!" I exclaimed happily. The rest of the year was going to be awesome, as long as Jack wouldn't be himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Autumn1999 asked me how old everyone is, and everyone is 16. Sorry, for some weird reason I thought that I had mentioned that in the story!**

Grace's POV

After Kim and I made our appointments with the designer and the painters, we heard keys in the lock, and seconds later, Jack and Jerry emerged. They look around the living room happily, then immediately went to the kitchen's refrigerator to find that nothing was in it. "What have you girls been doing, other than not getting food?" Jerry asks. "You make me sick. If you want food, than get off of your lazy butt and get some!" Kim snapped. "Fine, fine, quit being all suckish!" Kim scowled at Jack. "Just go to your rooms and unpack. Kim, they're not worth you're breath." I say, trying to control Kim's temper for her. "You too Kim."

"So, where's our rooms. Upstairs?"

"No, Jerry. That whole floor is ours."

"Says who?"

"Says Kim and I. We got here first. You and Jack have the two downstairs. We have ground rules that we'll discuss later." I turn my back on the guys and run back upstairs.

I go into Kim's room to find her laying on the ground. "What'cha doing?" I ask. "Hating my life." She murmured. "Don't be so dramatic!" She stuck her tongue out at me. "Meh!" I say. Kim finally smiles and sits up. We spent the next hour talking and gossiping. After we hear a key in the lock from outside, we go downstairs to see who it was. "Jack? Jerry? When did you leave?" Kim asked, her eyebrows knit. "While you two were having a little girl-fest, We went to the store."

"Shut it!" Kim hissed. "I would, but _I_ want to eat. And _you're _not gonna unless you apologize." Jack said in an irritating voice. "I'm sorry," Kim said unconvincingly. "Give me food." Jack rolled his eyes and put the groceries on the counter top. Jerry took a package of chicken nuggets out of one of the bags, got a tray and put the chicken in the oven. "Well, that's all we'll get for dinner." He announced, laying down on the couch. I heard Kim's phone ring from upstairs, so I ran up to get it. "Hello?" I answered. "Hey babe. What's up?" A male voice said. "Well-I, um. Who are you?"

"Huh? What do you mean? I'm your boyfriend, aren't I?" _Kim had a secret boyfriend? Whaaaat? _

_"_I'm not who you think I-"

"Last night was great, you filthy little thing."

"I'm not Ki-

"Oh, gotta go. By the way, Happy Anniversary! 4 months. Wow. They flew by. Love you, bye."

When I came downstairs, everyone was watching TV and eating. I fixed my plate and sat in the recliner. "Hey Kim, after we finish eating, can I talk to you?" She nods, her mouth full. A few minutes later me and Kim were in my room. "So, while you were busy, your phone rang and I picked it up." She nodded. "It was your boyfriend." Kim gasped, then got that look on her face that told me she was lying. "I tell a lot of my one-night stands I'll be their girlfriend, you know. I get knocked up, I leave." I cross my arms over my chest. "Kim, I know you're lying." She huffed and looked up at the ceiling. "Grace, I don't want to talk about this. Not now." She leaves the room and walks down the stairs. "If he's just a one-night stand, then why are you making such a big deal out of this?" I yell at her, following her down the stairs. "I'm not! You are!" She yells back. "Well, you would too if I lied to you about having a boyfriend!" She storms downstairs, where the boys were playing poker. "By the way, happy 4 months, Kim." She spins on her heel to face me. "So what? You want to know why I didn't tell you? Because if I did, I know you would keep me from seeing other guys!" I was horrified at what she said. How could she be so cruel? "Excuse me from keeping you from cheating on your boyfriend!" Jack and Jerry look up. "Can't you keep this in your rooms?" Jack complained. Kim shot him a poisonous look. "You have a boyfriend?" He asked. "Yes." Kim said hatefully. "And Grace, he's fine with it! He knows that my one-night stands are for one night only and that they mean nothing to me."

"I can't believe you Kim! You're practically a prostitute!" Kim's eyes grew wide and then got that stormy expression that could make the devil envious. "Oh really? I am? I'm not the one who almost got herpes." My eyes filled with tears. She was the only one who knew what my uncle did to me, and now Jack and Jerry are probably going to spread it all over school. "How could I help that? I was 12! I didn't ask him to do that for me." The boys exchanged confused looks and then asked what we were talking about. "Grace's uncle raped her. The filthy little _prostitute _probably asked him to." I ran upstairs, not wanting to see Jack and Jerry's reaction. After running up another flight of stairs, I flopped on the rickety old bed, crying my eyes out. My life was over. Every kid in school would pick on me tomorrow, I just know it. After a few minutes I hear a soft knock. "Go away Kim. I never want to see your ugly face again!" I said, practically screaming. "It's not Kim. It's Jerry. Can I come in?" I wipe away my tears and say yes. "You okay?" He asked gently. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He looked down uncomfortably as he said down on my bed, causing a loud squeak. "Well, Kim was being a total bi-"

"Jerry, language." I remind him. "Sorry. But I just want you to know that I won't tell a soul. Jack swore he wouldn't either." I mentally debate with myself whether I should believe him or not. "If this is a scam, I will make you miserable." Jerry tried his hardest to keep a straight face, but soon cracked a smile. I hit him with a pillow, knocking off the pillowcase to reveal a huge stain. "You know, other than the bedrooms, the school must have spent a fortune on these houses." Jerry noticed. I nod. "By the way, my revenge on you for the pillow is starting in 3..." He got up. "2.." He wrapped his arms around my waist, picking me up. "1." He literally tossed me in the air and I landed on my bed, but was greeted with a huge groan. He flopped next to me, pulling me close. We spent thew rest of the night right there, talking.


	4. Auther's Notes

**Everyone, this is not a chapter, I'm very sorry. I know I haven't been updated lately and it's because I have writer's block. If anyone has any ideas, please let me know.**


	5. Chapter 4

_The next day_

Kim's POV

I punch a pillow in anger. Why? The guilt of screaming at Grace has been eating me alive. I hear a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I ask. "Grace. Don't you dare ignore me." I quickly wipe my eyes before telling her to come in. "Kim, I'm sorry for all of this mess, and I know you are too. But don't feel guilty. All of this has brought me closer to Jerry, and we're going on a date tonight-"

"You're going on a date with Jerry Martinez! He'll just break your heart!"

"No he won't! Anyway, you need a reality check. It's not okay to cheat. Not even if he's okay with it. A relationship is sacred, it's special, and it's built on loyalty and trust. Both of those things are broken with cheating." I sigh, frustrated. "Grace, I can't believe you! Nothing you say is going to sway me! You know what? All these years, you have been holding me back!" Shock struck Grace's pretty features and she turned from me. "There you go again, running off. Have you considered how I feel Grace? You're my best friend and I love you, but you aren't tell me how to live my life. Let me be me."

"I'm not going to watch you drown yourself! You're only hurting yourself!" She said, her voice rising with every word. I push past her and run down the stairs. She comes after me, still talking. "Kim you need to hear this-"

"Can't hear you, singing Ariana Grande!"

"I want the best for you-"

"If you want it, take it. I should have said it before. Tried to hide it, fake it. I can't pretend anymore." I sing loudly, sounding exactly like Ariana.

"Kim, quit. You're acting like a five year old!"

"This is the part when I say I don't want it, I'm stronger than I've been before!" I walk over to the fridge and pull out the milk and a glass. Then I notice Jack and Jerry staring at us from the table and I sing even louder.

"This is the part when I break free, cuz I can't resist it no more!" It was then I saw Grace's look, and that meant I was going to see the devil inside her. I think Jerry recognized that look from all the other girls he's dated because he got up calmly and took her by the waist, picking her up and carried her upstairs. I go upstairs and take a shower, then blow dry my hair and pull it up into a sexy high ponytail. I put on dark eye shadow and hot pink lipstick. After pulling on a black sparkly miniskirt and a tight navy blue shirt, I grabbed my keys and I was about to go out the door when Jack stopped me. "Where are you going?" He asked. "To my boyfriend's house." I answered hastily. "Dressed like that?" I notice his eyes going down lower and lower. "Eyes up here," I say, pointing to my face. "And yes. Why do you care?" He shrugged.

Jack's POV:

A few minutes after Kim leaves, Jerry climbs down the stairs. "Hey, man. What was that all about? I thought we weren't allowed in Chickville." I say, rolling my eyes. "Didn't I tell you? Me and Grace are a thing now." This seriously took me by surprise. "You know there are other girls out there right? And by 'thing' you mean you're gonna hit it and quit it, right?" He shook his head. "Grace is special. I love talking to her, It never gets old. We were literally up all night talking last night."

"Dude, having a long-term girlfriend will ruin your reputation!" Jerry sighed heavily, running a hand thorough his thick hair. "I know. She's worth it, though. And I'm tired of always being with different girls. I want to settle down with someone I really care about. And that's Grace."

"You're making the biggest mistake of your life. She's to fierce, she's being a total B to Kim."

"No she's not! Speaking of Kim, where is she?" I thought I saw a flash of chocolate brown at the top of the stairs, but shrugged it off. "At her boyfriend's house. You know what? I think I'm gonna find her." Jerry raises an eyebrow suspiciously. "Just to mess with her, man. And I found out who her boyfriend was. Brody Jackson. See ya later. By the way, just leave Grace alone, okay? Think of your reputation." With that, I was gone. I didn't know this at the time, but the flash of brown I shrugged off was Grace, who had heard me and Jerry's every word.

When I got to Brody's house she knocked on the door and it opened on it's own. through a window I saw a tiny girl on top of Brody and so did Kim. She grabbed the girl by the hair and slapped her. It was then when I recognized her. She was Donna Tobin, a terrible kisser by awesome at everything else. She slapped Brody so hard he fell off the coach. When I saw her leaving I started my car and backed out of the driveway just in time. When we got home Kim immediately ran upstairs to her room. Grace came downstairs a while longer wearing a red mini dress, wavy hair and a sexy smile. "Where's Jerry?" She asked. "I'm here." He said, emerging from his room wearing skinny jeans and a tee shirt. "Dang girl!" He exclaimed, looking at Grace. Her dazzling smile was soon out the door and into Jerry's car. Although I tried to focus on the TV, Kim kept slipping in to my mind. I finally go upstairs and enter her plain white room to find her on her bed face down and was crying. "You okay?" I ask gently. "Do I look okay?" She asked sarcastically, looking up. "Whoa!" I say. Black makeup was all over her face and her bed. "Just get it out. Tell me how hideous I look." I study her face for a moment and then reply. "No, you've never looked more beautiful." Then our lips met, and soon we were making out. "Wait..." Kim said breathlessly. She slowly got underneath her covers and soon I was too. She managed to slip off my shorts and boxers and soon she wore nothing but a thong and a bra, but soon they both came off and it was on.

**Thanks for reading. I would like to give shout outs to these amazing people with equally amazing ideas!**

**Laurie**

**Kickininfan321**

**Starships13 (I'll use your idea for the next chapter)**

**fanfictionaddictionn (Your idea will be used in one of the next chapters.**

**Flauia34**

**To everyone- I'm so sorry it took me so long, and I hope you all understand that writer's block is a normal thing and that I have plenty of ideas now, and that this story is far from over. As usual I own nothing and I love you all!**

**-Olivian101**


	6. Chapter 5

Grace's POV:

"Oh my god, Jerry! That was so fun!" We had just came back from an amazing date at this restaurant that was on the beach and then we took a walk and had a moonlight kiss. We drove back home with the windows down and us doing crazy and hilarious dances to the songs that came on. "I was about to die laughing when you did the single ladies dance." I said, cracking up at the memory. I look at the clock on the wall of our living room. "Ouch, 12:46. I'd better go to bed."

"Why? Can't we just stay up?" Jerry asked. "No, I get up at 6:00 every morning. If I sleep now I'll still get less than six hours of sleep." I explain. "Why do you get up at 6:00? Do you need brain surgery?" I roll my eyes playfully. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Jerry whispers, taking my waist and laying me down on the couch. We were both so tired after we made out for about an hour that we just laid there and fell asleep.

Kim's POV

Jack and I were both so out of breath. But he sure does know what he's doing. I roll on top of him again and then we go at it again. Then I hear my alarm clock. "Oh my god. We've been doing this for hours!" I exclaim. We both reeked, our hair was a mess, both wanted more. "In the shower?" He asked. "In the shower." I confirmed and I turned the shower on. "Trust me, you'll want it cold." I say. When we were done we parted ways and I got got dressed. I chose a tight lavender tank top and cream-colored shorts. With a little light makeup, I was done and went downstairs to see Grace on top of Jerry, sound asleep. I clap my hands really loudly and they both jump. "Huh, what?" Grace muttered, still half asleep. "It's 6:45 and you're not ready yet." I explain coldly. After I finished breakfast, Grace came down in a blue sundress that made her chocolate-colored eyes pop. "Grace, I truly am sorry. I've been a total B to you when I shouldn't have. I need to talk to you though. Brody's a cheater. I went to go see him yesterday and he was making out with Donna Tobin." Grace ran to hug me. "Are you alright?" She asked, looking truly concerned. "Yeah, Jack comforted me. And then Kimmy got herself laid." Grace's jaw dropped. "You and Jack?" I nodded. "Oh my god!" She screamed. "Trust me, he knows what he's doing though." She ran outside and screamed a very bad word. "Okay, I'm good now." She said. "You know what, let's ditch school today and go to a club." A mischievous smile crossed my face. "Let's do it." She said, just as Jack and Jerry came into the kitchen. "Do what?" Jack asked. "Ditch and go clubbing." Grace explained. "We're in." They said. "Perfect." Grace said as Jerry's arm snaked around her waist. "Can you guys just- not happen?" Kim asked, her voice dripping in venom. "No." Jerry answered calmly, planting a kiss on top of Grace's head. "Come on Grace." I said, grabbing her arm and dragging her up the stairs. "I've been waiting for an occasion like this to wear this bad boy." I explain, putting on a strapless purple mini dress and turning around. "Sexy." She said. And that word really described the dress. It barely covered my mid thigh and was _very _low cut. Grace changed into a hot pink dress that went above her knee, but was tight, showing off her hourglass figure and was equally low cut as mine so it also showed off other things. As we came down the stairs, to say the least, the boys were not staring at our faces. "Let's go." I said.

Eight hours later...

"Aww man that was great.." Grace slurred, obviously high. Both of us had gotten our share of tequila. "Maybe I should go to beeeeeeeeed." I said, or at least I think I did. I was to high to know. Grace laughed for some reason and when she tried to walk she almost fell down. Soon enough Jerry put his strong arms on her waist to hold her up. He hadn't drank any so we could drive home safely. "You're to goood you're loooosing your repppp." Jack droned. "What?" Suddenly, I felt something rising in my throat. I run the the nearest bathroom. I don't think further explanation is needed. "Ohh Kimmy! Are you okaaaaaaaaaay?"

"Yeah Graceee. Ima go ly dowwwn." That was my plan, but fell trying to get up the stairs. I go for the red leather recliner instead. Grace shares the couch with Jerry and Jack goes to his room. And eventually we all doze off until we hear a sharp knock on the door the next morning. It was killer on my head. "What the f-reak. I was saying freak." I said, seeing the principal. "Where were you all yesterday. "We're all sick. Grace had a cold and we all caught it. See how sick we look?"

This was true. Grace looked pale and I was holding my head constantly. During all this Jack shuffled out of his room shirtless. He looked sick. Soon he ran to the bathroom and we heard the sound of vomit. I get shivers. "Should I get the nurse to check you out?" The principal asks, looking genuinely concerned. "No, no. I think it's just one of those viruses that lasts a week." The principal checked her watch. "Oh, okay. We'll, I've got a meeting now, so I'm afraid I must leave." I slam the door, instantly wishing I didn't as my head throbbed violently.

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed, and I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I took a Vay-cay! Anyway, I typed this up for my lovely readers and I hope you love and let me know what you think. Also, I hope you liked my last chapter, I got so many good ideas, so I tried to use them all, or at least a part of it. The next chapter will go out to fanfictionaddictionn. Hehe. Anyways. I love you all and don't be afraid to pitch me some ideas if you have any, I'm always happy to listen to you!**

**-Olivian101**


End file.
